Can I Be Happy
by orieku kazemia
Summary: Namun aku selalu ingat pesan kaa-san, saat kau sedih tutup matamu dan rasakan kegelapan mulai membiaskan air matamu. Lalu buka kembali matamu, dan lihatlah bintang masih menemanimu. Saat malam maupun siang. Dan begitulah kasih sayang ibu akan selalu menemanimu, selamanya , Naruto...Happy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Contained Boys Love, Typos, OOC dll**

**Can I Be Happy?**

Bukannya aku tak menyadari, bahwa hidupku adalah sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan yang terbesar. Namun aku hanya ingin menutup mata. Karena aku tahu, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untukku bertahan hidup. Dan tanpa sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang terbesar, membohongi diriku sendiri.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sepanjang 8 tahun hidupku, adalah saat yang membahagiakan. meski hanya ku lalui dengan kaa-san. Tak mengapa, toh kasih sayang yang kaa-san berikan lebih dari cukup bagiku. Sempat terpikir olehku, bertanya pada kaa-san dimana tou-san berada. Dan secepat pertanyaanku terlontar dari mulutku, secepat itu pula aku menyesalinya. Kilauan kebahagiaan di wajahnya langsung pudar, hilang entah kemana. semenjak itu takpernah lagi aku ingn mengetahui perihal tou-san lagi. Yang penting aku tetap bahagia bersama kaa-san.

Namun kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir, katika kaa-san pergi meninggalkanku. Sedih, tak perlu ku jelaskan seberapa sedihnya aku. Namun aku selalu ingat pesan kaa-san, saat kau sedih tutup matamu dan rasakan kegelapan mulai membiaskan air matamu. Lalu buka kembali matamu, dan lihatlah bintang masih menemanimu. Saat malam maupun siang. Dan begitulah kasih sayang ibu akan selalu menemanimu, selamanya. Dan ini lah aku yang sekarang, aku yang tegar dan melupakan air mata. aku yang selalu siap menantang dunia, apapun tantangannya.

TBC...

Hajimemashite, saya adalah orang baru yang masih buta arah dan pengalaman. Saran yang membangun sangan di harapkan, semoga berkenan...:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Contained Boys Loved, OOC, Typos, and many more**

Terbangun karena mimpi buruk bukanlah hal yang keren, itulah pendapatku. Namun sayangnya, hal yang tidak keren itulah yang harus kualami setiap hari sepanjang hidupku. Sebenarnya tidak, sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi saat aku berusia 8 tahun. _Well, _tidak baik terlalu lama larut dalam masa lalu. Pagi ini seperti biasa aku mengalami mimpi itu lagi. mimpi yang sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Bukan berarti aku akan terbangun dengan berteriak dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhku,serius itu tidak keren sama sekali,mungkin karena sudah terbiasa aku terbangun layaknya orang normal lainnya.

Melihat waktu masih cukup pagi,masih pukul 5 pagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk bangun dan berolah raga. mengambil baju jogging di lemari yang segera ku pakai. Ku kenakan pula topi yang dapat menutupi seluruh rambutku, dan ku sematkan kacamata tebal tak berlensa ku. mematut diri di depan cermin dan sempurna. Aku seperti orang yang bukan diriku. _Hey,_ memang itu yang kuharapkan. Setelah kupastikan rumah dalam keadaan terkunci, aku segera memulai _jogging _pagiku.

"_Ohayou_ Naru-_kun_" Sapa seorang pemilik toko bunga padaku saat perjalanan pulang setelah lari pagi.

"ah, _Ohayou_ Yamanaka-_san,_ seperti biasa anda sudah bersiap-siap membuka toko, padahal ini masih pagi sekali. Anda benar – benar pekerja keras ya Yamanaka-_san,_hehe…" Balasku.

"Naru-_kun _terlalu memuji. Naru-_kun _sendiri juga sangat rajin masih pagi –pagi begini sudah bangun dan lari pagi'"

"Hehe Yamanaka-_san _ terlalu memuji saya jadi malu. Oh iya Yamanaka-_san _saya ingin bunga yang seperti biasanya, ada?"

"2 tangkai bunga tulip 2 warna kan? Tentu saja ada, saya sudah menyiapkan khusus untuk Naru-_kun."_

"_Arigato_ Yamanaka-_san _"

"_Dou Ita_ Naru-_kun, _ besok mampir lagi ya"

"Tentu saja Yamanaka-_san" _kataku sambil beranjak pergi setelah membeli bunga. Yah aku memang sering membeli bunga disana, untuk ibuku tercinta.

"Naru-_kun ohayou_.."

"Ah Akamichi-_san ohayou._Tolong satu…."

"satu buah roti melon rasa ramen, dua buah roti coklat isi keju dan segelas _hot cappuccino,desu nee? _Ini sudah aku siapkan."

"Wah _arigato, ji-san."_

"_Do ita _Naru-_kun,_lain besok datang lagi ya.."

"pasti _Ji-san,_ aku tidak akan bisa melewati hari tanpa roti buatanmu, hehe.."

Begitulah kebetulan aku cukup dekat dengan orang –orang disekitar sini. Kepribadian ku yang menurut mereka ramah,sopan dan ceria, membuatku dikenal banyak orang. namun itu bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. Namun hanya dengan berbohong seperti inilah aku dapat hidup, entah sampai kapan.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan berangkat sekolah dengan kereta. Dapat kulihat beberapa orang yang berbisik sambil menatapku. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku,rambut hitam lurus kacamata tebal semuanya baik-baik saja. Ah, mungkin tidak semuanya. Mengingat sekarang aku memakai seragan Konoha _High School _satu dari dua sekolah paling bergensi di negeri ini. Yang bisa masuk kedalamnya hanyalah mereka yang berasal dari kalangan terhormat dan jenius.

Di mana untuk kasusku adalah golongan murid beasiswa biasa yang sangat minoritas, hanya sekitar 0,1%. Mungkin karena itu mereka menganggap aneh padaku yang berangkat naik kereta ini. 'Heh, berlebihan' dengusku saat menyadari hal ini. Pukul setengah 7 aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang KHS. masih ada 1 jam sebelum waktu pelajaran dimulai.

"Yo Naruto…" sapa seseorang sambil turun dari mobil lamborgini hitam yang mengantarnya.

"Ah Kiba, _ohayou…_tumben tidak telat?" sapaku pada Kiba. Salah satu dari empat teman yang aku milikidi KHS.

"Kau jahat sekali menghina ku seperti itu. Hehe, tapi benar juga sih, aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-_sensei _jadi aku nyontek punyamu ya…?" katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan jadi aku nyontek punyamu ya…?" katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan _puppy eyes._

"_Wakatta yo,_ hentikan pandangan mengerikan itu. Nanti akan kupinjami saat sampai di kelas, dasar kau ini,…"

"_Arigato _Naru, kau memang sahabat terbaikku…..hehe…." dan kemudian kami melangkah bersama menuju ke kelas kami. Di sepanjang perjalanan ku lihat sekolahan yang masih sangat sepi. wajar sih hanya orang kelewat rajin sepertiku yang mau berangkat pagi – pagi begini. _Well_ dan juga orang yang membutuhkan contekan tugas seperti Kiba tentunya.

Saat sampai di depan kelas, aku segera menempati tempat duduk ku yang ada di sebelah Kiba. 30 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, murid – murid mulai berdatangan. Termasuk di antaranya adalah Shikamaru Nara,putra seorang detektif swasta yang terkenal hingga manca negara,dan Gaara Rei,putra salah satu pengusaha minyak terbesar di dunia. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, kedatangan mereka selalu di sambut histeris oleh para siswi-siswi yang ada di sini. Karena mereka berdua termasuk kedalam _K-princes(Konoha's princes)._ Namun yang aku suka dari mereka adalah sifat mereka yang tidak sombong dan bersahaja. bahkan mereka berdua juga bisa menerimaku sebagai salah satu teman mereka.

"_Ohayou …" _sapa Shika saat sudah berada di dekat kami, bangku mereka ada di depan bangku ku dan Kiba. Sedang Gaara yang duduk di depan Kiba hanya mangangguk diam sebagai ucapan salam.

"_Ohayou, _." balas kami bersamaan.

"Oh iya Shika, ku dengar hari ini Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Neji mulai masuk ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Begitulah, _mendokusai na…"_ balas Shikamaru yang membuatku dan Kiba _sweetdrop _berjamaah.

"Yang kalian maksud adalah 2 anggota _K-princes _yang lainnya itu ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku memang baru pindah ke kota ini, sekitar sebulan yang lalu. dan sejak saat itu aku belum pernah melihat 2 orang itu, menurut info yang ku dapat mereka sedang menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan keluarga mereka di luar kota.

"Begitulah. Oh iya Naru, berarti hari ini adalah pertama kali kamu berjumpa dengan mereka kan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ehm," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Naru, lebih baik kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Mereka bukanlah orang yang bisa manghargai orang lain." sela Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya Naru, apapun yang terjadi kau harus jaga jarak dengan mereka dan hindari juga bertatap muka dengan mereka. yang pasti hindari interaksi sekecil apapun dengan mereka." Shikamaru menegaskan.

"Hai, hai akan ku ingat pesan kalian" kataku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bisa menduganya sih. mengingat _K-princes _adalah golongan 5 besar orang terkaya yang paling disegani di Konoha, bahkan didunia. Terutama mereka bertiga, latar belakang keluarga mereka adalah pengusaha yang sangat kaya. Tidak hanya kekayaan, tetapi juga kejeniusannya dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. luar biasa bukan. Makanya saat hari pertama masuk, aku sangat terkejut jika Shikamaru dan Gaara mau bersahabat denganku.

"Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-_sama…."_

"Neji_-sama….."_

"Kyuubi-_sama….."_

"Sasuke-_sama….."_

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga daripara siswi yang ada disin. dan kurasabeberapa siswa yang memiliki orientasi yang belok juga. Terlihat 3 pangeran yang di elu-elukan itu mengijakan kakinya di kelas. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu _Nii-san,_batinku dalam hati saat melihat salah satu dari ketiga pria itu. Maaf teman – teman tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melaksanakan saran kalian. Karena salah satu dari mereka termasuk tujuanku datang kemari.

**TBC**

Konbanwa Minna, terimakasih untuk Mifta-_san dan _Aiko-_san (Boleh saya panggil begitu?), _yang sudah memberikan review. Pairing-nya adalah SasuNaru, hehe._  
><em>

dan ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalo masih kurang.

Review please,...


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tadaima_…" Seruku begitu memasuki pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"_Ara_ Naru-_chan_ _okaeri, _kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah kembali ke Jepang?" Seorang wanita berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang menghampiri ku dan memelukku erat.

"_Gomen Kaa-chan,_ Naru hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk keluarga Naru." Jawabku sambil memeluknya dengan erat pula.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke?"

"Ceritanya panjang _Kaa-chan, _…"

"Baiklah,ayo masuk ke dalam dan ceritakan pada _Kaa-chan _apa yang terjadi, _ne,"_

"_Hai Kaa-chan,"_

"_Kaa-sama _siapa yang datang bertemu sore-sore begi…_are NARU-CHAN…"_

"_nii-chan, _aku sangat merindukanmu" Ucapku sambil memeluk seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput di kedua pipinya.a

"Aku juga sangat merindukan adik kecil kesayanganku ini…" Ucap Ita-_nii _ sambil membalas pelukanku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku berkali- kali. Aku benar- benar sangat merindukan _Nii-chan _ku yang satu ini. Kemudian kurasa kedua tangan yang memelukku sedikit melonggar. Ku lihat lelaki di hadapanku ini menatapku dengan sedikit bingung. Ia membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengtakan sesuatu. Baru saja aku hendak membuka suara, tiba – tiba ku dengar sebuah suara baritone yang disertai dengan dua buah tangan yang melingkar di perutku.

"Dia memakai seragam sekolah ku karena dia satu sekolah dengan ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Contained Boys Loved, OOC, Typos, and many more**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Be clever reader, Please.**

**Can I be Happy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia memakai seragam sekolah ku karena dia satu sekolah dengan ku."

"Sa-sasu-_nii, …."_

"_Ára _ ternyata Sasuke juga sudahpulang?" Ku dengar_ Kaa-chan_ menanyai kakakku yang satu itu. Sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn.." Mendengar jawaban Sasu-_nii _ membuatku _sweetdrop,_dasar _Teme-nii _sama sekali tak berubah.

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus kau jelaskan Naru-_chan"_

"begitulah Ita-_nii,"_

"Baiklah, pertama – tama ayo kita semua masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu. Dan Sasuke, lepaskan Naru-_chan, _kau membuatnya kesulitan bergerak" Putus _Kaa-chan _menengahi.

"Hn, jangan bernapas lega dulu _Dobe _akan kupastikan kau menjelaskan semuanya pada kami. Dan saat aku bilang semua aku tidak mengharapkan sedikitpun rahasia di dalamnya. Mengerti Dobe?"

_Gulp _aku menelan ludahku gugup, "_Ha-hai _Sasu-_nii…"_

Well cepat atau lambat aku memang harus memberitahu keluargaku ini.

"_Anata, _lihat siapa yang datang" ucap _Kaa-chan _saat sampai di ruang tengah. Terlihat _Otou-chan _yang mengalihkan pandangan dari Koran yang sedang di bawa nya dan menatap ke arah kami. Melihat aku yang berada di antara kedua _aniki _ku_, _ini karena mereka menggenggam kedua tangan ku tanpa ada niat untuk melepasnya, wajah _Otou-chan _langsung berseri dan menghangat.

"_Otou-chan,…" _sapa ku dengan suara yang keras. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang sudah lama tak kulihat ini. Terlihat wajah _Otou-chan _yang semakin menghangat dan raut rindu yang terpancar jelas. Sama seperti wajah keluargaku yang lain. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab saat menyadari kedua tanganku yang tak bebas, _Otou-chan_ langsung memasang _death glare _andalannya untuk diadu dengan kedua _aniki_ku. Dan entah perasaanku saja atau hawa di sekitar tubuhku semakin dingin ya?

"Hentikan itu, kalian bertiga tidak berubah sama sekali. Tidakkah kalian lihat Naru-_chan _merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan kalian itu. " Ucap _Kaa-chan _dengan nada dingin yang jarang dikeluarkannya. Yang ditanggapi dengan decakkan kesal oleh ketiga orang yang berperang tadi. Namun jika diperhatikan akan terlihat sedikit keringat dingin yang menetes di kening mereka, takut kah? hahaha.

Terlepas dari genggaman dua bersaudara Uchiha, aku langsung bergerak menuju O_tou-chan _. Begitu sampai langsung kupeluk _Otou-chan _seperti aku memeluk keluargaku yang lain, well kecuali Sasu- _nii _tentunya. Dapat kurasakan pelukan balasan yang tak kalah erat darinya, disertai dengan helaan napas yang penuh dengan kelegaan dan sorot mata kerinduan darinya. Tidak banyak kata, namun aku tahu begitu banyak kebahagiaan darinya.

Usai melepas rindu, dimulai sesi Tanya jawab antara kami. Ketegangan membuat atmosfer disekitar kami terasa berat. Sasu – _nii _merupakan orang yang paling bertanya. Entah kemana perginya pangeran es itu. Huft….

"Jelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau kau sudah pulang ke Jepang satu bulan yang lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa satu bulan yang lalu? Naru-_chan….."_ _kaa-chan _bersuara disertai nada mengancamnya.

"Huft, _wakatta yo wakatta,_ akan kujelaskan semua nya dari awal. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali ke Jepang sejak sebulan lalu. Dan sudah sebulan ini aku tinggal di apartemen ku yang ada di Konoha. Serta sudah sebulan ini pula aku menjalani penyamaran dan menjadi salah satu murid di Konoha _High School._"

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami? Dan kenapa harus menyamar?" Kali ini Ita-_nii_ yang bersuara.

"Maaf, aku hanya merasa bahwa sekarang saatnya aku menyelesaikan 'tugasku'. Aku hanya merasa lelah dengan semua mimpi buruk ini. " Dapat kurasakan pandangan sendu yang diarahkan padaku. Aku tidak berani, lebih tepatnya tak sanggup menatap keluargaku secara langsung. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti dengan 'tugas' yang kumaksud . Kurasakan tangan hangat yang meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Ku arahkan pandangan ku padanya dan dapt kulihat orang itu membuka mulutnya bersiap mengatakan sesuatu,

"Naru-_chan_, kami mengerti kau sangat ingin melaksanakan tugas itu. Tapi haruskah? Haruskah kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mau mengakui keberadaanmu?" sudah kuduga _Kaa-chan _akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Justru karena itu _Kaa-chan_,karena aku tahu kalian tidak akan mengijinkanku makanya aku tak memberi tahu kalian. Awalnya aku berniat untuk bersembunyi, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat utuk memberitahukan masalah ini pada kalian. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata aku sekelas dengan Sasu-_nii _dan bahkan Sasu-_nii _langsung bisa mengetahui penyamaranku saat pertama kali kami bertemu pandang. Yah, setidaknya aku bersyukur bahwa Sasu-_nii _tidak membongkar rahasiaku di depan teman-teman yang lain, hehe." Aku dapat mendengar nada sumbang dalam suara tawa ku sendiri. Seluruh anggota keluargaku terdiam, takberniat menyela atau menyahut sedikitpun. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari orng yang baru saja kubicarakan meskipun tanpa menoleh kea rah sebelahku.

"Aku tahu, pada akhirnya mungkin mereka tetap tak mau mengakui aib sepertiku. Setidaknya aku ingin berusaha mewujudkan pesan terakhir orang itu. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua mimpi buruk dalam hidupku. Namun aku lebih lelah Karena memendam penyesalan sebab belum menyelesaikan tugasku. Katakanlah _Tou-chan,Kaa-chan,Ita-nii, Sasu-nii….._ apakah aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini, bahkan saat ini mati terasa lebih menyenangkanbagiku dari pada harus merasakan ini semua…." Ucapku. Dapat kurasakan air mata yang menetes dari pipi _Kaa-chan, _serta remasan halus di pundakku dari Sasu-_nii. _Juga tatapan sendu dari dua orang lainnya.

"Naru, apakah kau masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Kushina? Dan apakah kau….. apakah kau masih mengharapkan keluarga itu mengakuimu?" Tanya _Tou-chan._ Aku yakin pasti sangat berat baginya untuk menanyakan hal ini padaku.

"_Tou-chan,_ tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu berlalu tidak akan pernah menghapus suatu perasaan kehilangan dan penyesalan yang dimiliki seseorang atas ketidakberdayaannya melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Bohong jika aku sudah memaafkan diriku, bohong juga jika aku bilang sudah tidak mengharapkannya. Setidaknya sekarang aku ingin berusaha mewujudkan harapan orang itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keinginanmu, kenapa harus melukai dirimu sendiri untuk kebahagiaan orang yang tidak pernah menganggapmu." Kali ini Ita-_nii_ yang bersuara.

"keinginanku sudah mati bertahun lalu, kini keinginanku satu-satunya adalah mewujudkan harapannya. Tidak Ita-_nii _salah, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mereka, tapi untuk seseorang yang selalu memikrkanku dan menyebut namaku bahkan dalam napas terakhir hidupnya. Seseorang yang menangis untukku, untuk takdir kejam yang tergaris untukku." aku berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Dengan yakin kutatap satu persatu wajah-wajah orang – orang yang menghawatirkanku ini. Dengan yakin aku berkata,

"Aku lelah untuk berdiam diri karena itu kuputuskan untuk mencoba. Aku memang mengharapkan pengakuan mereka namun aku sudah tak menginginkan itu. Aku akan mewujudkan keinginan orang itu, setelah itu apapun yang terjadi aku akan menerimanya, aku…..aku mencari keinginanku yang baru. Keinginan yang mungkin bisa kuwujudkan di dalam keluarga ini. Sampai saat itu tiba, kumohon bertahanlah denganku, tolong pegang tanganku, aku takut sendiri, kumohon,…" Dapat kuraskan keinginan untuk menangis dalam diriku. Tidak, bahkan kini aku sedang menangis. Menangis tanpa air mata, tanpa isakkan. hanya menangis saja, menangis dengan jeritan hati yang tak terdengar, namun terasakan.

"Jangan bercanda, Kami tidak bertahan selama itu…"

"Sasuke benar, kami selama itu, karena kami akan selalu bertahan untuk bersamamu selamanya. "

"Namun tetap saja, kami akan bersikap egois dengan memilih kahidupanmu diatas semua hal bodoh yang mungkin akan kau lakukan dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mengerti…" Suara _Otou-chan _tegas dan penuh keyakinan membuat hatiku terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman.

"Terimakasih _minna…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC/DELETE?_

Author Note:

Hallo, maaf kaze baru bisa update. Begitu banyak hal terjadi, salah satunya laptop yang berubah menjadi hardisk eskternal. Kaze benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan, _hontouni gomenasai!_

Maaf karena tidak bisa menulis terlalu panjang, maaf soalnya kaze belum terbiasa, mengenai siapa tujuan naru, apa tujuan naru, serta pertanyaan lainnya akanterjawab seiring berjalannya chapter. Tentunya jika readers _sama_ masih berkenan untuk kaze meneruskan fic ini. Terimakasih yang sudah meriview,memfavorite dan menfollow fic gaje ini,

salam hormat

Orieku Kazemia

special thanks to:

Aiko Michishige

Mifta Cinya

Heriyandi Kurosaki

Kyujaena

Mami Fate Kamikaze

RetNoelf

Riena Okazaki

Satsuki Haruhi

Hana Daisuki

Kyuubi no Kitsune 4485


End file.
